Falling In Love Again
by deangirl2333
Summary: Tessa and Kelly were just celebrating another supernatural creature dead when they met two guys, Sam and Dean Winchester. But weird and life threatening stuff start to happen to one of the girls. Will the Winchester's find out why, or will the ones they love die? Dean X OC Sam X OC Rated T For Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my fanfiction.**

**I don't own anything in this story (That includes supernatural, Dean, Sam, Bobby, 67 Chevy impala or Brooks & Dunn but I own Tessa and Kelly**

**So, hope you enjoy!**

**The Picture I got from some website so I DONT OWN IT EITHER! But that's what Tessa Looks Like**

**I wont continue this story unless someone reads it and reviews**

It was another sleepless night for Tessa and Kelly. Well then again, they were hunters.

"KELLY!" Tessa screeched running over to the vampire, slicing her machete through its neck.

"Thanks, Tessa. But I've saved your ass more times than you've saved mine!" Kelly pointed out and Tessa pushed her playfully which made them before laugh. They started walking to their pick up truck. They weren't sisters, just very close friends.

"Ya know what? I don't think we can score any boyfriends. We scare people to easy with our job," Tessa explained.

"Wanna bet? I can get a boy easily!" Kelly bargained.

"Your on, we'll go to the bar after this!"

they finally reached the pick up truck and there came the problem.

"Tessa, I'm driving," Kelly told her quickly.

"Um, no your not. Who just saved your ass?" Tessa said in a matter of fact way.

"You, but I save your ass more!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Fine!"

After that was settled, Kelly got in and turned the car on. The cd player started playing 'Put a girl in it' by Brooks & Dunn

"If your worlds got something missin', put a girl in it!" Tessa and Kelly started singing along. Yes, they were big Brooks & Dunn fans.

"Hey, so would you do if we actually scored a boy tonight?" Tessa asked.

"Your having second thoughts, aren't ya?! Don't worry, we can call it off if-" Kelly started rambling.

"no, I mean do we tell them our jobs, our past," Tessa trailed off. Tessa's past is pretty dark.

Kelly looked over at Tessa, her very close friend who she considered a sister. Her red hair was straight and went all the way down her back. Her brown eyes soft and delicate. Kelly was different she had wavy blonde hair was combined with blue 3D effect like eyes. But you wouldn't think she had a Texas accent.

"No, we have never done that, and we will never do it in the future, screw the bet," Kelly answered with her accent cutting in.

Kelly and Tessa were sitting at the bar bored.

"C'mon, Tessa. I know ya not having any fun, let's go home," Kelly says as she stands.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll go sit in the truck. Come out when ya ready," Tessa replies and picks up her jacket. "Just don't do anything reckless," But by the look on kelly's face, she could tell that was not a promise.

Tessa walks out and gets in the tray of the truck and listens to her iPod.

"She lives in LA she flies to New York City, the woman's been around the world. You can take the girl out of the honky tonk but you can't take the honky tonk, take the honky tonk, outta the girl," her iPod sang out in her ears. Tessa felt herself drifting off to sleep when some one tap her on the shoulder.

"Far out, Kelly, -" Tessa starts to say but stops when she sees it's not Kelly standing by the side of the truck. It was a boy, around about Tessa's age, brown shabby hair and the most perfect eyes Tessa had ever seen.

"Sorry, I thought you were Kelly," Tessa apologized.

"Well, I should apologize for scarin' ya, I'm Sam by the way," he said sticking out his hand.

"Tessa," Tessa replies shaking his hand

"You must freezing out here," he started, climbing into the back of the truck. "What are you doing out?"

Tessa sighed dramatically. "Waiting for my drunk sister to come out," she explains. Tessa couldn't be bothered to explain that they weren't sisters.

"Well, there is a chance that my brothers probably flirting with her," Sam chuckled and Tessa joined in. "By the way, nice singing. Was that a Brooks & Dunn song?"

'I was singing out loud?' Tessa thought to herself.

"Damn straight it was! Brooks & Dunn all the way!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it was very nice meeting ya," some one talked with a slur as they walked out the door. It was Kelly with another guy. "But my sissy is waiting for me. Hi Tessy!" Kelly exclaimed waving with a lopsided smile when she saw Tessa with a guy.

"I'll see ya 'round Sam," Tessa says goodnight and kisses him on the cheek. Sam started blushing as he got off the truck and helped Tessa down. Tessa saw Kelly's face, her mouth opened like an 'o' but then quickly went back to her perfect face.

"Take care of you - and by the looks of it - your sister," Sam pointed out. Tessa started walking to Kelly as Kelly started to fall.

"C'mon big sis! You, I guarantee, are going to have a hangover," Tessa help Kelly get in the truck, making sure Sam, or the other guy couldn't see the bag that had her weapons in. But it was just her luck when the unzipped bag came tumbling out, revealing a blood stained machete. Tessa quickly picked up the bag hoping the boys didn't see the knife but by the looks on their faces, they already did. She ran around to the other side of truck and threw herself in, speeding down the road.

"Crap, Kelly ! What are we going to do?" Tessa panicked. Those boys back there say there bloody knifes and are probably gonna report it to the police.

"Calm down, well go to Bobby's, he'll know what to do," Kelly said more sober than before. Kelly liked acting drunk around boys, just a thing she would do.

Tessa and Kelly had finally made it to Bobby's. Kelly didn't understand why Tessa was freaking out. They had never been caught before. What was the difference this time? When the girls made it up to the door, Kelly was about to call out that they were here when they heard a thump inside. There was no cursing so it wasn't Bobby. Very carefully, they ran around the side to a window and looked in when Kelly saw a sight that shocked her.

**Ooooh! Cliffhanger! Hope y'all liked the first chapter. Will update soon. Reviews are received with open arms. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, Dean, Sam, Bobby or that sexy 67 Chevrolet Impala but I DO own Tessa and Kelly

IM SOOOO SORY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!

enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"I don't believe it," Kelly mumbled out.

"What?" Tessa asked, pushing Kelly aside so she could see.

"Son of a bitch!" Tessa exclaims. Sam and that guy Kelly stumbled out of the bar with, we're standing in the lounge room of Bobby's house with bobby. With out warning, Kelly lifted the window open and rolled through commando style.

"So, did I lose the invitation in the mail, or what?" Kelly pushed herself into the conversation the boys were having using her accent.

"Kelly, Tessa, looks like you've met the Winchester boys," Bobby grumbles.

"Wait, Sam and Dean Winchester, John Winchester's sons?" Tessa questioned as she too climbed in through the window and the boys look at each other.

"Um, yeah?" Sam half stated, half guessed.

"We worked with him a while back. He was a great hunter," Kelly added in.

"Tessa, was this your fault? That these boys found out you were hunters?" Bobby questioned.

"Well, I thought Kelly had zipped the bag. I guessed not," Tessa said looking down at her shoes.

"Well, your very lucky it was Sam and Dean not some civilian. You would have been put in jail," Bobby replied with a smirk.

* * *

"It's freezing cold! Why did Bobby send us on this job!" Tessa complained. Bobby told the girls that there was a ghoul problem down at some place but it was going to be dangerous, a blizzard blew in and it will make it harder. When Sam and Dean heard about the blizzard, they went with the girls to make sure the girls were alright.

"Well, look around. We all wore big ass jackets while you wore a long sleeve shirt, one leather jacket and jeans," Sam pointed out. Tessa didn't like to have HEAPS of layers on, even at this temperature. Tessa stopped groaning when she heard a heard a stick break underneath someone's foot and by the looks of it, everybody else noticed it to.

"Sammy, you go with Tessa, I'll go with Kelly," Dean instructed and off Dean went with Kelly. Tessa checked her pocket for her gun, just to make sure it was still there.

"So," Sam whispered while walking through the forest. "Kelly isn't your sister, is she?" Sam asked.

"No," Tessa answers simply. "Her family was brought up hunting, my family got killed by demons, Kelly's family adopted me,"

"Oh, ok,"

Tessa was about to say something else when she saw a ghoul come up behind Sam.

"SAM! BEHIND YOU!" she screamed and he turned. The ghoul got its hands around Sam's neck and threw him across the snow. The ghoul was then after Tessa.

Sam's back hurt like a bitch. But when he opened his eyes, he saw something terrifying.

"TESSA!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! What is so terrifying? Find out soon! I'm sorry this chapter is short. Hugs to everyone who reviews/follows/favs this story! I LOVE YA ALL!

Well, I have to go now, BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the supernatural characters or the show 'Supernatural' but I own my characters, Tessa and Kelly**_

_**CELEBRATE! This FanFiction has had 100 Views! I want to thank all of you! So this early chapter update (usually its once a week) is a present from me to all of you!**_

_**Here it is lovelies!**_

Chapter 3

When Sam opened his eyes, he saw something terrifying.

"TESSA!" he screeched. One second she was standing on ice, next second the ice broke and she fell through into the icy water and the ghoul got away. He would never forget the look on her face, petrified, scared and shocked.

Sam took of his coat and searched for his phone. As soon as he found it he found dean's number and called him.

"Dean," Sam said into the receiver.

"Yeah?" dean asked.

"Track my phone, Tessa's in trouble," was what Sam said before ending the call and jumping into the water to find Tessa.

* * *

The water covered Tessa, her senses were getting confused by the icy water. Her throat was on fire as she choked on the water. Tessa felt herself fading, her head feeling like it would explode. Suddenly it went black and she sunk even further down.

* * *

5 minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Tessa. Dean and Kelly ran as fast as they could when Sam called them. The cold water was taking its toll on Sam and every time he came back up to get a breath, he had to listen to Kelly screaming for her adopted sister while Dean held her back.

Kelly was about to give up, Tessa was dead. But when Sam surfaced this time he had Tessa cradled in his arms safely.

"Oh my god, oh my god, thank god," Kelly whispered to herself. Dean helped Sam get Tessa out so they could check her pulse. Kelly checked while Dean pulled his brother out of the water.

"She's not breathing, she's not breathing," Kelly wailed. Dean grabbed his phone and dialed 911. Sam went over to Tessa. Her face was pale as snow, her lips were blue and her chest wasn't moving. He started doing CPR trying to get her to breath but it kept failing. The wailing of sirens were getting louder but Sam kept on doing CPR. Soon after, the paramedics came and took Tessa away.

"Who is riding with her?" the man asked.

Kelly walked forward and said she would. She got in the ambulance while the boys ran back to the impala to follow the ambulance.

Kelly looked down at her adopted sister. As soon as they loaded Tessa into the ambulance, she started choking up water and that was a good sign. The paramedics were calling out numbers and telling the driver to go faster. It didn't take long until they were at the hospital. They took Tessa out on the gurney and wheeled her into the hospital with Kelly right behind. They pushed Tessa through a door when a nurse came up to Kelly and said she wasn't allowed through.

"She's my sister!" she screamed but the nurse told her that Tessa was going to be alright. Tears were streaming down Kelly's cheeks as Sam and Dean walked into the ER.

Dean engulfed Kelly in a hug so she couldn't escape while Sam watched the doors Tessa went through, hoping for her to come through even though it wouldn't happened. Sam had feelings for her, like he loves her and now she was in the hospital fighting for her life.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Kelly had agreed to sit down, it was a bit of a fight though. Dean knew Kelly was scared for Tessa. It was her adopted sister for crying out loud. Kelly would flinch when Dean rubbed small circles on her back. Tears were flowing down Kelly's cheeks.

A doctor came out asking for Tessa's sister and friends.

"Is she alright doc?" Dean asked, eager to know. He didn't know the girls that much but he felt like they were family.

"I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to tell you this-" the doctor started

"No, she can't be dead. No!" Kelly butted in.

"I'm sorry, she passed away," the doctor's voice was getting smaller.

"Doctor, she's alive," a nurse said to the doctor.

"Oh my god, Tessa's alive?" Dean asked.

"Yes, she revived herself. First time I've seen it happen!" the nurse exclaimed and walked off with the doctor.

Kelly turned around and hugged Dean as hard as she could. That was a close one

* * *

Ten minutes later, the same doctor came out and told Kelly, Dean and Sam Tessa's situation

"She is resting," the doctor replied and Kelly let out a sigh of relief. "But there is a but, isn't there?" she mumbled out into her hands.

"But, she is in a coma, we don't know how long. The water temperature shocked her body because of not enough layers of clothes, which made her body temperature and blood pressure really low. so as soon as she hit the water, she was unconscious. She should be dead. Not enough air got to her brain so that's another thing but there is one thing we are concerned about. The longer she stays in the coma, the more chances she has brain damage, memory loss when she wakes up, that's if she actually wakes up from the coma," the doctor explained. If?! Sam thought to himself.

"Where is her room?" Sam asked the doctor.

"Room 326, go up one floor, her room is in that corridor," the doctor answered.

Kelly was already running to the elevator with Dean and Sam close behind. When the doors opened Kelly ran until she finally stopped and saw Tessa lying in a bed with a pipe running down her throat, tube in her nose and the silvery foil stuff over her shoulders.

"Tessa," Kelly whispered walking in and sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"No, no, no. You can't be in a coma!" she cried to herself before storming out of the room only to go into the arms of Dean Winchester.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, Tessa will pull through. She has to," Dean comforted looking over at Tessa's limp body. He hope she'd pull through

* * *

6 days, 6 days since the accident and Tessa had not awoke. It was making Kelly insane, the doctor's words, hanging in her ears. Over those 6 days was a lot of check ups, tears and visits from Bobby. Kelly stayed in the room at all times unless she was forced out which usually ended up with dean hugging a crying Kelly as they walked to the cafeteria. Sam would stay behind while Dean was taking Kelly out to the cafeteria. Sam would hold Tessa's hand while she was in her deep sleep but one day that changed, but was it for the best or the worst?

_**CLIFF! I'm sooooo evil! :) Does she survive? Does she remember? Does she die? Stay tuned.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yo, guess who's back with a brand new track, everybody in the place going mad?

Imma Back! Here is the next chapter my lovelies.

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN TESSA AND KELLY

Kelly was tired, exhausted from crying for nearly a week. Dean walked in saw a picture perfect scene except for Tessa. Tessa lying the way she always was but Kelly lying her head on the bed with her hand in Tessa's. Dean decided to stay away since Kelly was probably really tired but took a picture on his phone.

* * *

When Kelly finally awoke, something felt wrong. Something was stroking her hair and the hand in her hand squeezed her gently. Kelly's head shot up and saw Tessa smiling weakly. She looked tired and didn't have the tube down her throat any more, the machine it was connected to was moved to the side of the room.

"Tessa? Oh my god Tessa!" Kelly squealed with delight throwing her arms around her adopted sister

"Hey Kell," Tessa greeted.

"Don't you ever do that again, ya here me?" Kelly demanded, pulling back from the embrace and Tessa nodded.

"You look tired," Tessa whispered out, still weak.

"I can say the same for you," Kelly scoffed.

"C'mon, get up here," Tessa patted beside her and Kelly crawled on the bed.

"Has the boys been here while I was out?" Kelly asked

"Not while I was awake," Tessa answered. "But I betcha they were here while we were both asleep," Tessa giggled and Kelly joined in. After a while, Tessa could hear Kelly's breathing evening out. Tessa started stroking Kelly's hair as she heard footsteps come up the hallway and stop in front of her doorway. Dean and Sam were staring in shocked at the scene they saw.

"Tessa?" Dean asked.

* * *

Dean and Sam walked up the hallway of the hospital after hunting down that son of a bitch ghoul. One thing that was running through Dean's head was that Tessa was still in her coma and Kelly still crying. But it wasn't that way at all. Dean got to Tessa's room and saw her away stroking Kelly's hair, she had moved up onto the bed since last time Dean saw her.

"Tessa?"

"Hey boys," Tessa greeted. "How long have I been out? I didn't get the chance to ask her," Tessa nods to Kelly. Tessa looks really tired but there is a hint of something in her face. Fear, maybe?

"6 days, you scared the crap out of us!" Sam said.

"Huh, It didn't feel that long," Tessa joked.

* * *

Awww, happy ending... For this chapter. Yep, evil me is back :)

I'm sorry how this one is a short one but more things happen in the next chapter (I hope)

Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

heeeeeelllllllooooooo mmmmmaaaa pppppeeeeeeeppppppssss!

This chapter is a shout out (the author didn't ask) to the 'Grace Karen Singer' story by SingerGirl1645. Go on, you know you want to read it!

I've been reading it I heart it soooo much!

Also, I'm very sorry that this chapter is short, it was supposed to be longer but it didn't work out so now its short.

Disclaimer: own nothing except for Tessa and Kelly.

Caution: Hints and Talk of 'it'

* * *

Chapter 5

It was a week after the accident and Tessa was alright.

"Hey Tess, c'mon get ready we have a case!" Kelly called out and Tessa obeyed. Tessa was itching to have a case.

* * *

Tessa and Kelly were speeding in their pick up truck to Bisbee Arizona.

"So what was the case again," Kelly asked Tessa, trying to get her to talk.

"Two kids went missing last Saturday, turned up yesterday their stomach's carved with black magic signs. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tessa asked with a smile.

"Depends, are ya thinking witch?" Kelly teases back.

"Actually I was thinking flying pig, but witch will do!" Tessa answered sarcastically and they both laughed. They had only just reached the town when something caught Kelly's eye.

"OMG, check it out. It's the Winchester impala," Kelly nudges Tessa and she turned around And saw the impala parked in front of a motel

Before Tessa knew it, Kelly was driving into the same motel as the Winchester's.

"Let's go give them a big hello," Tessa exclaims as she jumps out of the pick up truck when it stopped.

"Hello," Tessa announced when she went into reception to the manger.

"Hello to you too!" the man said.

"A room with two queens please!" Tessa requested.

"Yes, room 129," he replied and Tessa handed over a fake credit card.

"There you go miss," the man said handing back the credit card after scanning.

"Could you please tell me, the boys that were in that the black impala over there, can you please tells which room they are in?"

"next door to you, room 128,"

"Thank you," she called out walking back over to the pick up truck.

"We are in room 129, the boys are in room 128," Tessa says chucking the keys so Kelly go up to her room while Tessa got her bags.

When Kelly had her bags in the room and made sure Tessa was alright getting unpacked, she walked to the boys door and knocked. After a while the door opened and Dean was there.

"Hey handsome!" she giggled.

"Hey Sexy," he replied back in a flirty way. "Please don't tell me ya stalking me,"

"Well, if I told ya, that wouldn't be stalking would it?" Kelly flirted back with her accent.

"Come in, where is Tessa?" Dean asked as Kelly walked in.

"Next door in our room. She's unpacking. What have you guys been doing? And where is sam?" Kelly asked flirting.

"Thinking about you, Sam has gone to interview the families,"

* * *

It was later that night when Sam had return back from interviewing the families and Tessa agreed to actually get out of the motel room, thats when the real reunion party started.

Everyone was intoxicated with alcohol and that was fun.

Dean had set out a row of 20 shots with $20 under each one of them.

"Alright! Since its Tessa's reunion from being in hospital-" Dean started, slurring.

"And it's her birthday tomorrow," Kelly inserted.

"She gets to play a little game. Every shot you drink, you get the $20 dollars under the shot glass. You up for it?" Dean asked nudging Tessa.

"Let's do this shit!" she screamed before she walked up to the table.

* * *

Tessa was up to her 5 shot and was swaying a little.

"PARTY TIME!" she screamed out when Kelly put on Bon Jovi.

She stepped away from the shots and started dancing with Kelly.

"Ooh, we're half way there! Ooh ooh, LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!" the girls sung together while the boys watched with amused faces.

"WHAT?! IT'S A CLASSIC ROCK SONG!" Kelly yelled over the music.

"Your just so damn hot when your drunk," Dean blurted out. Kelly walked over, grabbed Dean by the chin and kissed him.

"You sexy devil!" she flirted and she dragged him off into the girl's room.

"Well, looks like I can take these," Tessa said to herself walking over to the shot glasses pulling out all the $20 and poured the alcohol back into the bottle.

"Don't tell them, shhh," she taunted in Sam's ear before walking over to the iPod dock and changing the song to 'Blue Collar Night' by McAlister Kemp but then turned it off.

"Well, aren't you quite the party animal when your in the mood," Sam joked.

"It's a gift, and well, it looks like I'm not going back to my room to night, no way anyone would! When Kelly wants it, all she has to do is drop the line from 'ten inch hero' and she gets it,"

"Oh yeah, what's that line?" sam had to ask.

"Well the thing is, I've never had 'it' before," Tessa repeated the line looking innocent.

"Wow, you sound like your telling the truth," sam said sarcastically.

"That's because I'm telling a truth," she told him and his face went shocked.

"Truth?" Sam asked.

"Truth,"

"Well, I'm going to sleep, Do you wanna sleep with me?" Tessa asks so it didn't feel rude.

"Yeah ok," Sam replied take his jacket off so he had just a T-shirt on and pants. Tessa got straight into bed because she had a singlet top and jeans on.

It didn't take long before she felt Sam's long arms wrap around her body.

* * *

Not evil but, c'mon not every day is evil. Don't forget to check out 'Grace Karen Singer' and tell me what you think about it, be nice to one another (I love Ellen Degeneres) and have a great day (or night, depends where ya are)

REMEMBER! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey, shout out to _**thatblueboxoverthere**_ 's Story, Falling. its super awesome

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN TESSA AND KELLY

* * *

When Tessa woke up she went to hug Sam but he wasn't there. She sat up straight and saw Sam brushing his teeth.

"Hey, happy birthday, Tess!" he called.

"Oh, I forgot," she giggled and looked down at her watch. Her watch read 7:50 AM.

"Hey do you want to go and get some breakfast?" Tessa asked before getting out of bed.

"Yeah sure, birthday girl!" Sam exclaimed.

* * *

Tessa left her clothes on from last night, just sprayed a little deodorant on and brushed her hair and teeth because her bag was next door.

"Ready to go?" Tessa asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yep," he said cheery and they walked out the door.

"Hey, can we take the impala?" Tessa questioned eagerly.

"Dean would probably kill us and we don't have the keys," Sam chuckled as he walked down the stairs.

"Well, would you look at this!" Tessa sarcastically said while pulling the impala keys out of her pocket.

"You are so dead!" Sam exclaimed, looking at her like she was crazy.

"It's my birthday, he can't kill me! Race ya to the car!" Tessa called out and started running with Sam close behind. He was getting closer with every stride. Suddenly his big arms went around Tessa's torso, picking her off the ground.

"Put me down, Put me down!" Tessa squealed while she was up in the air. Sam started tickling her. The two of them were having fun like children. But they didn't know someone was watching.

Kelly was standing in the window watching Tessa being tickled to death by sam. She felt a presence behind her and she knew it was Dean. Dean slid his hands around her waist.

"She looks happy with Sammy, just to tell ya, I'm not gonna kill her for taking the impala," he mumbled/whispered in Kelly's ear.

"Never in my entire life have I seen her so happy, especially on her birthday," Kelly whispered back.

"Why is that?" Dean asked surprised. Everybody loves their birthday.

"Not my story to tell," was Kelly's answer before walking away.

* * *

"Okay, that has to be the best pancake I have ever had in my whole life. Then again, it's my first pancake I've had," Tessa exclaimed. Tessa and Sam were sitting in a old fashioned diner.

"Seriously, haven't had pancakes ever?" Sam asked shocked. If you haven't tried pancakes you haven't lived.

"Thats the truth! Here have a bit," she gestured to the pancakes and Sam took a bit. Suddenly her stomach started turning and her vision was going funny.

"Tessa?" Sam called out seeing her eyes dilated. But then his own stomach turned. Tessa dropped to the floor clutching her stomach when a figure walked out of the kitchen.

"Serves you right," she scold before Tessa's vision went to black as well as Sam's.

* * *

Oh yeah, evil me is back! I have to say something. most of my chapters might be short, I have a hard time thinking of what to put in there. So remember to go check out 'falling' it's a really cool story

So, PEACE OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey so this the seventh chapter, and Sam is going to be told something that will change Tessa and his relationship. Keep reading⬇⬇⬇⬇**

** DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SUPERNATURAL AND ITS CHARACTERS ONLY TESS AND KELLY!**

* * *

When Sam came back to his sense, he found himself stuck in a room with his wrist tied up above his head.

A lady walked in and went over to him.

"Where is Tessa?" Sam spat. It was Tessa's birthday and this happens.

The lady walked closer and stroked Sam's hair. "Dead," she whispered in an evil way.

"No she's not, she's not dead!" Sam yelled.

"Well, she's dead inside," was the lady's reply

The lady walked off and Sam realized something.

"You're a witch. You're the one who has been taking the kids and carving black magic signs in them," he accused.

"Wow, give the boy a prize!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "But it doesn't need to be children, I take what's easy. And you and your little friend are the next sacrifice,"

In the corner of the room, Sam heard his cell phone go off. The witch put a gag in Sam's mouth and went to the phone and put it on loudspeaker.

"You're never gonna see them," she answered.

"Where is my brother and Tessa," Dean asked harshly through the phone.

"You can save them, if you get here in time, betta be quick though, Tessa's nearly dead," the witch smirked before hanging up.

"If you excuse me, I have to go check your girlfriend," the witch cackled before walking out.

A couple of seconds later, the witch came back in, carrying Tessa by the arm.

"Tessa!" Sam yelled and Tessa picked her head up. Her eyes were still dilated but her eyelids were fluttering shut then open really slowly like she was tired. Her face was full of bruises and the same on her arms. Her lips were swollen from the beatings. just underneath her mouth was dried up blood and a cut. Her hair was matted and bloody.

"dammy, I don't weel sow fell, I'm prompletly wurned ov whampakes wow," Tessa stuttered and stumbled.

She was trying to say:

"Sammy, I don't feel so well, I'm completely turned off pancakes now,"

"What did you do to her?!" Sam screamed at the witch. "You bitch!"

"I drugged her, then when she couldn't save her self I bashed her," she listed the things she did to Tessa while brushing the hair out of Tessa's eyes. "Honestly, we are just getting her ready for hell. That ghoul, that was set up to torture her, now this is just well, more torture," the witch pulled out a knife from her waist band.

"What?" Sam was confused. Why would Tessa go to hell.

"Didn't lil' Tessy here tell you. She made a deal with the devil. Well, not the actual devil but any way, you get the idea," the witch explained.

"What about the drugs, what have they got to do about this?" Sam questioned, wanting to know.

"2 things, one: it shows her that she can't control what happens in hell, and two: over long period of time she is gonna forget about you and all of her friends. She's gonna think you are Dammy not Sammy,"

Suddenly, a bullet went right in her head. Tessa and the witch crumpled to the ground and Kelly and Dean stood behind them.

"Tessa, Tessa?!" Kelly called out running over to her while Dean came over to Sam and cut the ropes that kept him tied to the roof.

"Hey M-M-Mel," Tessa stuttered and got the name wrong.

"No it's me, Kelly. You know, your friend, your sister?" Kelly tried to convince.

"Kel, she knows who you are but she is drugged. She can't speak properly," Sam explained still agitated by what the witch said.

"C'mon, we gonna get ya out of here," Kelly cooed and Dean picked her up.

Sam stepped up beside Kelly and started talking.

"The witch said she was getting Tessa ready for hell, why?" Sam asked with the puppy eyes.

"You're gonna have to ask her, not my story to tell," was Kelly's answer.

* * *

**Ooh, I'm so evil! I even taste evil. CHICKEN AND EVIL (Hoodwinked too)**

**TESSA'S GOING TO HELL!**

**So what's the big secret that caused Tessa to make the deal and why is she keeping it from Sam? what happened to Tessa past?**

** Again, I'm sorry for the short chapters and I think this story is completely bonkers but guys still read it! Thanks for your support!**

**Stay tuned next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

Well, hello there! Thanks for sticking with me this long! I'd love to say thank you to every single one of you, but that would take to long. Instead, for all your hard work of reading this story and trying to understand what the heck is happening, THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! But I can't tell you any of it! *shakes head* not until you finish reading this book. but right now, Tessa is going to explain to Sam.

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN TESSA AND KELLY

Caution: there is one really bad word in this

Chapter 8

* * *

The gang were back at the motel in their separate rooms.

Tessa was half asleep while Kelly was getting the blood and muck of Tessa. The drugs had worn of Tessa and she had told Kelly what happened. Kelly went to see Dean.

"Hey Tess," Tessa heard someone say. She sat up and saw Sam standing in the door way looking nervous.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" she patted the bed beside her and he sat beside her.

"Um, ah, do you like like me?" he questioned with nervous in his voice.

"As in love? Yeah, I love you, ever since I met you," Tessa admitted.

"Then tell me what the witch meant, about you going to hell," Sam pleaded. He wanted to know. He didn't want to wake up and Tessa to be gone and he not knowing what she made a deal for.

Tessa got off the bed and sighed heavily. She knew he would want to know soon.

"Ya know how I said my Family was killed by demons?" Tessa asked shaking a little.

"Yeah," Sam asked now confused.

"I was 15 and I was going through a hard time. A really hard time. My mother and father were abusing me physically and verbally, especially on my birthday, saying I was whore and an idiot. And they could get away with it because I was an only child. A boy came over one day and said I could have anything I want. I told him I wanted the beatings to stop. For the pain to go away. He kissed me," she took a big gulp of air before continuing, sitting beside Sam again.

"The next day, our house caught on fire, my parents didn't survive. That was 10 years ago. I know they were cows but they were my family, and I loved them," tears started running down her face.

"H-How long do you have?" Sam stuttered. No one should have lived through that.

"Tomorrow night is when the hell hounds are coming," Tessa started full on crying and Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise, I won't let them take you away," Sam promised before kissing the side of her face.

* * *

"Dude, we have a problem," Sam said as he walked into his motel room. Kelly and Tessa went out to get lunch.

"Yes?" Dean asked. There is always a problem.

"There are hellhounds coming, tomorrow night, after Tessa," Sam told him.

"Does that girl ever get a rest? First, a ghoul, then a witch, now hellhounds,"

"She made a deal. The witch said that she and the ghoul were just getting her ready for hell," Sam explained.

"Oh, shit!" Dean exclaimed running his hair through his hair. He hate to say it, but, Tessa wasn't going to survive.

"What do I do, Dean?"

* * *

Tears, so many tears! Last chapter is going to be updated soon! Thankyou so much for reading so far. I know this chapter is short but, I wanted to explain


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last chapter, thanks for reading and I hope you will read my stories in the future**_

_**Caution: There is blood in this chapter, just thought I put it out there**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT TESSA AND KELLY**_

_**Spelling mistakes, I'm sorry if there is any I'm just excited to get this up so I can move on to the sequel**_

* * *

Chapter 9

It 11PM the next day, Tessa's last day. Sam had tried everything in the book to save her. But nothing worked. So they were getting ready to say goodbye. Kelly and Dean were packing the cars since they were all going to Tessa's death. Meanwhile Tessa and Sam were sitting on the stairs of the motel.

"Sam, this was never your fault, I did it 10 years ago, you couldn't have stopped it," Tessa whispers into his ear trying not to cry.

"But I could have done something over today, I-" he started but Tessa cut in.

"Sam, it wasn't your fault. Don't feel guilty. But promise me something," she asked.

"Anything," he replied.

"2 things, don't do anything silly just don't. And 2, kiss me," she pleaded. Sam stared at her for a while but then crushed his lips into hers. Tessa grabbed the back of his hand and ran her small hand through his hair. Sam grabbed the back of her neck, not wanting her to leave. They just sat there kissing for a while until Tessa thought that they should get going. And so off they went. Sam and Dean in the impala while Tessa and Kelly in the pick up truck.

"Kelly, make sure Sam doesn't do anything reckless. I would not forgive myself if he did," Tessa demanded.

"Hey, don't speak like that. You are going to survive. No one is more stubborn than you-" Kelly tried to make her self believe that Tessa would live.

"We both know that I'm not going to survive," Tessa said really softly and the truck went silent for ages.

"I love you, Tessa. As a friend, as a sister. Don't you ever forget me," Kelly confessed.

"I love you too, don't you forget about me," Tessa answered and a song popped into her head.

"Don't you forget about me," Tessa and Kelly sung together before laughing. Tessa checked the time and her smile got wiped off her face.

"I've got ten minutes, better pull up here," she sighed and pointed to an abandon shed. Kelly did what she was told and pulled up.

"Do you really want to see my death? I mean, you and Sam and Dean can stand outside," Tessa asked while getting out of the truck and Kelly did the same.

"No, I don't want to see your death but your my little sister, I'm coming in," Kelly demanded and tears went down her face. Tessa just grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her. Feeling her sister's hug was one of the last things she wanted. Sam and Dean came walking up from the impala.

"So this is it," Dean said.

"Yep, and even though you can be in the ass some times, I'm gonna miss you. You betta look after my sister or I will haunt your ass man!" Tessa exclaimed before hugging Dean.

"Tessa," Sam whispered. Tessa could see tears building up and his eyes.

"come here," she said roughly but in a playful way. He wrapped his arms around her small body.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he mumbled back, sniffing in the scent of her hair.

Tessa wanted to stay like this but she heard a howl coming from the long grass. She turned around and saw its ugly face

"Hellhound," she whispered, fear in her voice.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"There," she pointed to the grass being flattened by the hellhounds weight.

Everybody ran into the shed and closed the doors. That's when the emotions hit Tessa. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She really didn't want to die.

She just wanted to crawl into a ball and go to sleep but the doors busted open and a hellhound came through, straight at Tessa. She screamed because, well, what else are you suppose to do?

The claws went through her stomach, piercing her organs. Her screams filled the room.

Kelly was also screaming, wanting it to be over. Sam was crying like someone had thrown an onion at him. Dean stood there looking sorry and on the verge of crying.

Tessa's legs were now in strips and the hellhound was starting on her belly. Tessa's screams were cut of by her gurgling on her own blood. Her eyes were wide open in fear. The hellhound stopped and ran out the door.

Blood. It was everywhere. On the walls, the floor, on Tessa.

Tessa's body was in scraps. Her legs had no flesh on them, you could see the bone. Her stomach was a fountain of blood.

Kelly was still crying, clinging onto Dean while he took her out to the impala.

"D-D-Dean?" Kelly asked.

"Yes baby?" Dean asked, sadness coated his voice.

"I'm going to get my stuff out of Tessa's pick up truck. Then I want to drive it into the shed and set it on fire," Kelly choked on her tears as she said Tessa.

"Why?" Dean asked confused. Tessa and Kelly loved that truck. They had a lot of great memories in it.

"I can't drive it, not with out Tessa, it'll remind me to much about her," she cried.

"I'll do it, baby, stay here," Dean said and walked off. Sam was coming out From behind the shed. He had dirt covering him.

"I buried her in the trees behind the shed,"

"That was quick," Dean commented.

"There wasn't much to bury," he said coldly and walked off.

* * *

Later that night (or day) Kelly Sam and dean were all in the impala. Dean had drove the truck into the shed and set it on fire.

TESSA'S DATE & TIME OF DEATH:

19 October 2009, 12:00AM

* * *

**_It's all done! I finished the story. Thank you for ready (Even though I was evil!) and shall return the favour by posting the sequel next week._**


End file.
